


Adrenaline

by DarthSuki



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: In a moment of passion after a firefight, Shepard (you) forget that there's a bit of a hallucinogenic effect between humans and Drell when partaking in intimate affairs.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> This was made with the support of my patrons on [my patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/darthsuki)

It's all adrenaline and breathless abandon. That's what you tell yourself, at least, tangled in his arms and feeling the heat of his body against you. The sound of bullets still whizzing past your ears, you let him pull you against his chest, let him manhandle you so the two of you are leaning back against a wall kissing deeply, passionately.

You're not unused to the feeling before, coming so close to death only to pull yourself from it's jaws, but it's so different to come out in the arms of a partner, a lover. Your body aches from the nicks and small wounds you gathered over the battlefield, but they're numbed by the warmth shared between you and him.

"Siha," The word is breathed reverently into the air between your lips and his. It doesn't take much more than that to get an understanding that kisses alone won't sake the need building within both of you.

Your eyes meet his for a moment, just a moment, and then suddenly you're hurrying down the hall, into the elevator and finally fumbling into your quarters.

Adrenaline feels hot, so hot, searing through your veins. It feels like pure desire as your fingertips press down Thane's chest, like tearful want as his hands grab your hips. There's something nearly primal about the way both of you move and press against one another–it's a blur of motion before you find yourself kneeling at the edge of the bed, between his legs.

For a while, you worried about the differences between the two of you. You feared you'd be shy, awkward, unknowing of what to do. You worried about being too cautious and ruining something between you both, but the red-hot feeling of near-death seems to shatter every single anxious thought that dwells in your mind.

Pants undone, it doesn't take long for your brain, even half-addled on adrenaline, to get an idea of what feels good to him. The rough biology is much the same, so you do exactly what your instincts want you to do–gently suck him down without a moment of hesitation. Your hands grasp what they can of his thighs just as his hand finds your hair and he gasps out beautifully.

"Siha." You're starting to get used to that name, that sound he has for you. There's a feeling of reverence in it, something you feel as much as know in the word's genuine importance to him and his culture. There's pleasure in it, a need that seethes through his bit lip and gritting teeth.

Thane moves to grab your hair, but it's less to control anything and more to simply hold on, to feel the motion of your bobbing head and take in every ounce of that hot pleasure coursing through his body.

It's a fire he doesn't want to stop.

There are gentle shapes, textures against your tongue as you move, trying to find a rhythm and motion over his dick that pulls the most sounds from Thane's lips, but he seems to love nearly everything you do. God, he's beautiful, wrapped in pleasure, you can't help but focus on the sounds pouring from his lips, or the tension in his legs, his hand gripping your hair.

It's not until you start feeling disorientated that you remember a vague warning in the back of your head. Something that Mordin had spoken about in his lab several weeks ago, something about….

The world begins to lilt from one side to the other as the memory slowly fills your mind, an echo of the salarian's words finding their place in the emptiness. Hallucinogenic.

Ah, yeah. Getting high. That was it.

Whether you were worried or surprised from the revelation, you don't stop the motions of your mouth over Thane's heated cock–if anything, it spurs you to work faster, more forcefully. The world seems to rock as you shuffle closer, your arms moving under his thighs so you can wrap them around and tug him closer.

The feeling of his cock slipping further down your throat is barely a thought, numbed and forgotten in the back of your mind. A lot of things are numbed, actually, but it feels so nice–dreamy, almost. It's almost like your head is filled with cotton, soft and warm, and by god Thane's voice is echoing something beautiful deep in your soul.

It takes a moment to realize you've pushed him back on the bed, so he's laying on his back, your arms wrapped around his thighs and pushing him towards you. you can feel how he's tense, almost shaking, his ankles crossed against your shoulders.

It takes a couple moments to realize a lot, actually.

Like when Thane's hands grip tighter in your hair, tugging your face up to look at him, to breath (oh yeah, breathing was important) and hear him speak to you in a voice that is delightfully broken.

"Siha," He says, and sounds almost worried. "Talk to me. You're…"

His eyes narrow a moment, looking at you as if taking something in. It doesn't take long for him to connect the dots; your blown pupils, your flushed cheeks, your lolling body.

"M'alright," Your words sound confident, hoping he doesn't catch the slight shift to your tone when you realize that there's bouncing bubbles of color floating around your vision. You're starting to see double, a mirrored effect of your lover's face, but you nevertheless try to flash him a gentle smile. "Just…a inter-species….thing." The word doesn't come to you. A lot of words don't come to you as you try to think, to put one word after the other.

Thane doesn't look at all convinced, but you don't wait for his approval before you continue on with exactly what you were doing before–and his noise of pleasure more than makes up for it.

It takes about an hour for it to wear off. By then, Thane is fully aware of what happened, his arms around you, helping you work off the effects of his body's fluids. It's certainly nothing life-threatening–you wager that few people accidentally get high off of sucking their partner's dick, but nevertheless, Thane keeps you close as you find your thoughts, your voice, and then the world falls back to place in your vision.

He checks to make sure you're coherent. He checks a second time, then a third, and finally decides to find Mordin, despite your protests.

"I have to make sure you're well, Shepard," he murmurs as he leaves the bed, fingertips gently brushing your cheek. "I have such little experience in this outside of my species, I do not want harm to come to you."

You watch him for a moment, as embarrassed by your protest as you are touched by his genuine desire to make sure the effects were no more than mild. Just as you were shifting to lay comfortably on the bed, you can hear Thane say something as he steps away from the bed and out of the room.

"After you are cleared, I'll make sure to return the favor for you, Siha."


End file.
